Ex Lover's Lover
by cuteandcuddly
Summary: Taito wants nothing more than to destroy Akaito's lover. Songfic. Warnings: Mentioned murder, suicide


**Hello~ :3 Ah, I'm happy. This is my first song-fic~ I like how it turned out :3 But you have no idea how many times I edited it -.- Eh... Anyway, enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: The song 'Ex Lover's Lover' belongs to Voltaire. I do not own any of the Vocaloids mentioned.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three heavy stones keep it from floating<br>Weigh it down to the bottom, food for the fishes  
>And I know that it won't be discovered<br>'Cause I will be careful, so very careful**_

_I smile softly as I watch the mauled body of my enemy sink below the surface of the river, the motion creating a few rippling waves across the surface before they calm again, signalling his departure from our world. My smile slowly turns into a dangerous grin as a feeling of immense satisfaction finally sets in on my heart, and I can't suppress the dark chuckle that escapes me._

"_Goodbye, Hatsune-san. I hope you have a lovely time in the afterlife... Far away from him..." My grin quickly dissolves back into a small smile. Yes, now that he's dead, he can't touch him... Mine... My love... _

_**What if it doesn't rain for days,  
>And the river is reduced to its muddy bed?<br>With a corpse exposed, I would work in haste  
>And I might bury the bones in a shallow grave<strong>_

_**And the rain comes and moves rocks and the stones  
>Washes away all the dirt and the mud flows<br>Bones are exposed and well you know how that goes**_

_A frown slowly sets in on my face as I sigh. I can't help but feel that this blissful dream I'm living is turning into nightmare. Every time I pass the river recently it seems to be decreasing in size. And Akaito's become extremely depressed ever since Hatsune-san 'disappeared'. He's even started talking to me again. I'm not saying this is a bad thing, or that I'm unhappy he's talking to me, but... I hate seeing him so upset. Damn it, why the hell did that stupid brat have to steal his affections in the first place! And why didn't I realize him being gone wouldn't bring Akaito back to me..?_

_Ah, I'm thinking too pessimistically. Akaito's talking to me again, so it must mean he's feeling _something_ for me again! He would continue to ignore me if he didn't. Yes, that's it. So it was necessary for Hatsune-san to die. Now that he's gone I have the opportunity to get Akaito back. So I did the right thing, I have nothing to be worried about._

_Well, except for the river. If it doesn't rain soon the river will become little more than a stream. And if that happens that brat's corpse will be visible. Even if he does happen to be nothing more than bones now, it won't change the fact that there's a corpse in the river. If I'm not careful people will know what I've done. I have to think of some way to get rid of his body. If I can remember where I dropped it, of course..._

_Another soft sigh leaves me as I continue walking. I got too lost in thought again. But really, I do need to find his body. Which is why I am currently walking beside the slowly diminishing river at two in the morning. The likelihood of anyone being around to see me this late is slim, which is exactly why I'm doing it at this time. Although the dark certainly isn't helping with my search. Ah well, I'll manage it._

"_Ugh..." A soft moan of discomfort leaves me before I can stop it. I've been walking for a while now, and have tripped at least twice. If this wasn't so urgent I would have given up already._

_A soft ripple on the surface of the river suddenly catches my attention, breaking my train of thought, and I turn my gaze to see my prize. The body that lies in the shallow depths of the shrinking river has begun to disintegrate by now, but one can still easily tell that it's Hatsune Mikuo. I sneer slightly, an almost scary wave of fulfillment washing over me as I examine his corpse. I truly am pleased with my work. But, now I need to move him._

_With another quiet sigh I removed my shoes and socks, rolling up my pants slightly before stepping into the water, almost jumping back when the ice water touches my skin. I frown, taking a deep breath before pulling a black garbage bag out of my pocket, taking another hesitant step into the water. I wait for a moment, trying to adjust to the freezing temperature before giving up and continuing. I shiver softly, crouching down and lifting the small corpse up, stuffing it carelessly into the bag before tying it and hurrying out of the water._

"_Now, where to put it..." I murmur softly to myself, wandering away from the river. Luckily for me there's a small wooded area beside the water, so if I wander far enough into it I should be fine._

_With this thought in mind I continue walking. After what I would estimate to be about half an hour I stop, looking around. This seems far enough in. I start looking around quietly, grinning in satisfaction when I see a small dip in the ground. I drop the body there, looking around some more before shrugging and kicking some dead leaves over it. As soon as I am sure the bag is buried enough I step back to admire my handiwork._

"_Ah, now you will never again be a bother in my life..." I purr softly, smiling at the 'burial place' one last time before turning and walking back the way I came._

_**I wait for the day when I'll finally defile  
>The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers<br>I'll pile high to the sky  
>The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers<br>Die die die die die die die die die die  
>Watch them die<br>Die die die die die die die die die die  
>Watch them die<strong>_

_**I saw you with him, you looked so happy  
>All of that can change, 'cause I am so lonely<br>And I have lots of time to send you straight to the devil  
>I'm taking my time to plan your demise<strong>_

I sigh quietly, watching Akaito and Mikuo quietly from the other side of the café I'm currently sitting in. Don't misunderstand, I didn't follow them here. I may like Akaito enough to stalk him, but I have no interest in seeing him with that brat. It hurts too much. No, it was a coincidence that I saw them here. But all I want to do now is leave. Or put a bullet to my head. That one sounds much nicer, actually. I wonder if I could find a gun here...

"Taito?" I jump slightly, glancing up to see Akaito and Mikuo in front of me. When the hell did they move?

"Hello Akaito." I completely disregard Mikuo's presence. I don't care if it's mean; I have no desire to hide my hate for him.

"What are you doing here?" I tilt my head, smiling at him sweetly.

"Well if you must know I was trying to avoid Kaito and just happened to run in here. Why, is it a crime?" He frowns slightly, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

"No, no, forget I asked." He mumbles. I smile softly, looking down. As if I could forget anything he ever says... I still remember his exact words the day he dumped me. That was over a month ago. "Well, it was... Lovely... To talk to you, but Mikuo and I have to go now. Goodbye." I nod slightly, waving him off.

"Goodbye, Akaito dear." I grin when he glares lightly at me before turning away. It's fun to tease him; his reactions are always so cute. Still, the painful tug on my heart when he grabs Mikuo's hand is undeniable, and I turn my gaze down to the table. Mikuo doesn't deserve Akaito. He should belong to me. I was always there for him, I always did whatever he asked, so why... Why have I been pushed aside for that... That _child_?

I grumble quietly, standing up and walking out of the café quickly. Akaito's name leaves my lips softly, and I have to squeeze my eyes shut to hold back the ridiculous tears that are daring to try and make themselves known. I will _not_ cry over him. Not now...

_**What if I were to cut you up,  
>And mail each part to a different town?<br>It would take the most brilliant private eye  
>The rest of his life just to put you together<br>A piece in each mailbox all over the planet  
>From Moscow to Tokyo to Guadalajara<strong>_

God damn it all! Akaito belongs to me! What the hell did I ever do to deserve him leaving me!

These are the thoughts that race through my mind as I curl up in my bed, still desperately trying to force back tears. I don't want to cry. Crying won't bring Akaito back to me, so what's the use in it?

"Akaito..." I say his name softly, and it's almost as though the word itself is a bullet, going straight through my heart. Accept it doesn't have the ability to kill me...

I miss Akaito. That was probably obvious, but I really do. He was – is – my entire life. How I've survived this long without him is a miracle...

... I don't know what I did wrong... What I did to make him stop loving me... Unless... He never truly loved me... He was simply with me out of sympathy...

Okay, that's a painful thought. I shall most definitely try to avoid thinking like that. But still... It's painful... I want him with me... At this point I'd settle for having his corpse if it meant he was with me...

... Actually, that's not a bad idea. If I were to kill him he would be mine. I could keep him with me forever; he wouldn't belong to anyone else. And if I kill myself with him we could be together forever after death. I rather like that idea...

Ugh, what the hell am I thinking? I could never kill him, even if I wanted to. If he was dead I'd never be able to see his face light up with that warm, beautiful smile of his. Or ever feel the warmth of his arms around me, or listen to his wonderful voice when he speaks to me...

And he wouldn't be happy... He has so much going for him in his life; it would be selfish to take it away from him... So I guess that kills my illusion of keeping him with me forever...

_**I wait for the day when I'll finally defile  
>The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers<br>I'll pile high to the sky  
>The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers<br>I wait for the day when I'll finally destroy  
>The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers<br>I'll pile high to the sky  
>The bodies of my ex-lover's lovers<br>Die die die die die die die die die die  
>Watch them die<br>Die die die die die die die die die die  
>Watch them die<strong>_

_**I saw you with him, you looked so happy  
>That will never change, because I know myself too well<br>I don't have the courage to carry out my dreams  
>And only there will I see them...<strong>_

"I love you, Mikuo." I frown as Mikuo turns a bright shade of red at the words Akaito murmured to him. This is irritating. I want to kill that brat, I really do. But I can't. Even if I were to try, I wouldn't succeed. No matter how one looks at it, Akaito is happiest when he's with that child. And I can't destroy anything that brings him happiness... I'm pathetic; even though it causes me so much pain I can't do anything to bring Akaito back to me. My happiness resides in my dreams.

My dreams... I want to stay in my dreams forever. Mikuo doesn't exist in them. And Akaito is still with me. I'm happy there...

Perhaps... Perhaps I should stay there forever... The waking world is filled with nothing but agonizing pain for me, so what's the point of living?

Precisely, there isn't one. So I should go into an eternal slumber. Then I can always be in my dream world... My literal happy place... Where Akaito still needs me... Still wants me... And that evil person doesn't take him from me...

"Akaito, I love you." Akaito and Mikuo look up at me in confusion, Mikuo's eyes widening slightly while Akaito's darken in anger.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I smile softly, standing up.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you..." I turn away, feeling their confused gazes burning into my back as I walk up the stairs quickly. I've told him in the waking world, and he's clearly rejected me. So I must stay in my dream world. He won't reject me there... He'll love me there...

My smile softens more as I close my door quietly, turning to my room and walking to my bed. I lie down on it, reaching under my pillow to retrieve my ice pick. A nice, slow death sounds lovely. A gun would end it too quickly, and would attract far too much attention. Besides, I want the chance to fall asleep before I die. Then I truly will be in my dream forever.

"I love you, Akaito..." The words leave my lips once more, and I press the ice pick to my wrist. Once I fall asleep I can hear him say he loves me too...

This thought encourages me, and I make very quick work of slitting both my wrist, making sure to cut vertically, right on my blood vessel. There's no way they'll be able to save me if I do that, should anyone come in before I die. I close my eyes as the blood pours from my wounds. I already feel tired. Wonderful, now I can go join Akaito. My smile lingers on my face as my breathing slowly deepens. I don't feel the pain of the cuts; I'm far too drowsy to register anything. Anything, except for Akaito...

"_Taito..." I blink awake, looking up. I'm in my dream world now. I can feel my living world gradually slip away. Even when in my dream world I've always had a full grasp of the waking world. But not now. As my body continues to lose blood, the possibility of me ever returning to my real life slips further away, too far gone for me to stop it. But I'm fine with that. There's nothing for me there._

"_Taito, I love you." I look up at the smiling face of Akaito, and accept his offered hand. Yes, there's nothing for me there; and everything for me here. I hope Mikuo takes good care of my Akaito, because if he doesn't I will truly regret not ending his life. But that doesn't matter now, because I'm still with my Akaito. Only my Akaito here won't leave me. A small smile quirks onto my lips, and I accept my dream Akaito's loving embrace._

"_I love you too... Forever and always..."_

_**Die die die die die die die die die die  
>Watch them die<br>Die die die die die die die die die die  
>Watch them die<br>Die die die die die die die die die die  
>Watch them die<br>Die die die die die die die die die die  
>Watch them die...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed~ No, I do not think the narrator in the song 'Ex Lover's Lover' killed himself in the end -w- Reviews are always appreciated~ Lots of love~ ^^<br>**

**~Free Beloved Army  
><strong>


End file.
